Bonds
by Dfn1315
Summary: Takes place after Minako dies, one-shot. At the end of the world lies the soul of a girl who sacrificed her life for her friends. The thoughts of those she loves will reach her, no matter how far they are. MinakoXAkihiko, implied one-sided RyojiXMinako.


Minako knew her bonds with her friends were an unbreakable one. That's why she never worried about their relationships.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this...but...Minako...I love you."

Ah, her face was so red at that time. She felt all warm and happy inside, that her feelings were reciprocated, that he loved her as well.

Many memories would run through her mind. Some were blurry, fuzzy around the edges; she would remember a little girl, a takoyaki stand, flowers, a familiar, pleasant smell...

Her strongest memories were of her friends, of course. She treasured them the most. And she had a feeling that as long as they kept on remembering about her as well, then she would remember everything about them clearly. It was a connection of memories, a line that surpassed time and space.

They'd flash by in her mind, and she would laugh or cry when she saw some more precious times of them together.

Yukari and her screaming their hearts out at karaoke.

Junpei taking her to the ramen shop for a delicious meal.

Playing with Koromaru at the park.

Having meals and conversations with Shinjiro.

Helping Mitsuru out at school things.

Receiving a plush doll from a blushing Ken and hugging him as thanks.

Hearing Fuuka talk about gadgets and technology.

Showing Aigis the world's customs and teaching new things to the robot.

The first time Akihiko met her.

This seemed to be one of the strongest of her memories, because she could remember their voices; what they were saying, what they were hearing.

_"Hey, you need something?"_

_"Oh, no, it's alright. Just searching for this-"_

Then it got blurry, and she wouldn't remember. But there were others too.

The time at the Hot Springs, for instance.

_"Mitsuru, this is just a misunderstanding!"_

__

"SILENCE! I WILL EXECUTE YOU ALL!"

"It was nice knowing you."

She laughed. That was a nice memory. Although the boys were being perverts, she was having such a great time.

Yakushima Island flashed by.

_"Whoa, check out our leader eh? She's one hot mermaid herself!"_

__

She had just laughed and said 'Thanks, Junpei,' to said person. He had turned and asked Akihiko which girl he thought was the hottest. She didn't hear him of course, since he whispered it to Junpei.

Oh, there's the time where Akihiko brought her to the New Year's Festival as his date.

_"Wow, you look really beautiful in that yukata. It suits you." he lightly blushed at her as he said this, and she smiled at him gratefully._

Their Christmas date.

_"I want you to have this."_

__

A music box was gently laid on her hands.

"Aki...this..." her smile couldn't get anymore bigger as he blushed.

"That box has a compartment to store jewelry in, so I thought that I'd buy you something every year to put in it."

"...Thank you so much." her words were gentle, and she moved closer to him.

"Are you cold?" he smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

But standing here, guarding Nyx and doing her duty of being the gate, sacrificing her soul for the sake of her friends...

She was sad. She was scared. She was in pain.

But she knew her sacrifice wasn't for naught. Akihiko and the others got to live their lives to the fullest in her memory, in her name.

But she can't help but feel regret. Why did it have to end this way?

As any human would, Minako felt so lonely. She may be 'asleep' but she was wide awake and aware of her condition and surroundings.

She was also wary that she was very much alone.

"Minako...how are you?"

Maybe not.

She turned to look at Ryoji looking at her with a sad smile. She returned his smile weakly, glad to see someone she knew.

"I'm okay. Just fine." she held in her tears as she spoke this. She had to be strong, for her and everyone's sake.

"...don't lie. It's okay for you to tell me what you're thinking of. After all," he paused as he looked at the world, the saddest of expressions etched into his features, "We're stuck here. You've sacrificed so much for everyone..."

He moved towards her, arms spread wide out to hug her. "I'll stay with you."

Minako just kept silent but she leaned forward to embrace him as well; this was such a big burden on her shoulders, and a hug comforted her a little.

"They'll be okay, right?" she whispered into his shirt, and he nodded grimly, holding her tighter.

"Everyone you love will move forward with their memories of you. You will live on through their hearts." Ryoji said firmly.

"I miss them. A lot..." she turned her head a bit to look at the world as well. "Akihiko..."

Ryoji sorrowfully looked at her face, upset that she had to stay like this forever. He would do something, anything, to make her happy at least, even for a while.

Suddenly he sensed someone's feelings. It was faint; nonetheless it must have been incredibly strong for him to sense it all the way here. It was firm, continuing its pace towards his senses steadily. Other feelings followed, as steady as the previous one, but the first feeling was ahead of all the rest.

He knew who it belonged to.

"They're thinking about you as well. I can sense it."

Minako looked up. "Really...?"

"Their thoughts have reached me." he smiled at her again. "His is the strongest thought out of the rest."

Minako instantly knew who 'his' was.

"He has a message for you." Ryoji's fingertips touched her face, and Minako closed her eyes.

A powerful wave of energy flowed through Ryoji's fingertips to her, and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't at the end of the world anymore. She was standing in a white place with no walls; just white.

And in front of her wasn't Ryoji.

Akihiko was.

She gasped as she realized it was her beloved's fingertips touching her face. But his eyes were closed, his steely irises hidden.

He spoke, and Minako knew it was his voice. Ryoji was just sending and conveying his thoughts to her, the thoughts so strong they actually made him take Akihiko's form.

_"Minako, wherever you are..._

_...We'll never be apart..._

_...I'll protect you..._

_...I miss you…_

_...I love you so much..."_

Tears welled in her eyes, her heart aching. But she managed a smile anyway. He might never be able to see it, but she knew that he knew what she would do.

"Yeah. Me too, Aki...

I love you too."

* * *

Another one-shot, this time it's Minako with Akihiko. To be honest, I like the FeMC with all the guys except Ken. He's too young.

I might write a ShinjiroXFeMC oneshot next, then I'll start on a story with several chapters.

Sorry if this one-shot doesn't make much sense, but basically this is Minako's thoughts and flashbacks after she fell asleep in the real world and her soul was taken. I didn't make it THAT far into the game (honestly) and I just took the knowledge of what happened from what I know. Do correct me if I got something wrong. Oh, and I also added some pretty unknown powers for Ryoji. Don't ask me why, it was pretty much on whim...

One note; I remember reading someone who had a similar concept to this, I think. I'm not copying anyone. I'm against plagiarism, and if this story is almost the same to anyone's fanfics, then I assure you that it was just coincidental that we had the same story layouts.

Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Sincerely,

Greanade Girl


End file.
